


Stubble

by Manny_arr



Series: Tumblr Prompts: Multi-Fandom [1]
Category: Castle
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 00:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1570004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manny_arr/pseuds/Manny_arr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: drabble about beckett telling castle to keep his stubble/slight facial hair</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stubble

**Author's Note:**

> First work published... It got away from me just a little bit. Criticism appreciated!

Castle stood in front of the bathroom mirror, razor in hand, when he noticed Kate leaning against the door jab. He raised his eyes to meet her’s in the mirror, only to see a pout firmly in place.

"Kate Beckett doesn’t pout. So, what’s the matter?"

"You’re shaving."

"I am."

"Hold on a sec, will you?"

At this Castle lowered his razor to the corner of the sink, watching his fiancee as she spun on her heel and padded over to the bed to pick up her phone. She scrolled a for a few seconds and then spun back around, ponytail nearly whipping her in the face.

"Remember this?" Kate held the phone up, a photo of them on her screen. It was early on in their partnership, before it was a partnership and she still "hated" him. They were standing toe-to-toe, arguing over the logistics of a case, when Espo had decided to snap a photo on Beckett’s phone.

"Yeah, you made Esposito send you that picture when we talked you into drinks after the case. You said you were going to make sure it got deleted."

"Yeah, well, I liked it."

"It, or me?" Castle quirked and eyebrow, smirk firmly in place.

"It. The stubble. I like you with stubble. So… don’t shave today?" There was that pout again, "it’s not like we’re actually doing anything important at work. You’ll be watching me do paperwork. The least you could offer is some eyecandy."

Castle chuckled. “So you think me with a beard is sexy? Worthy of being eyecandy for you?”

"Not a beard. Just the stubble. The 5 o’clock shadow look works on you."

Castle picked up the razor again, and made a show of putting it back in the cupboard over the sink. “Okay.”

The grin and the glint in his fiancee’s eye all day was worth the constant itch over his jaw. 

So was the way she shoved him into their bedroom that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt me! Tumblr: Manny-arr


End file.
